Time Capsule
by LavenderIceCream
Summary: Todoroki and Midoriya get stuck on digging up the hole for Class 1A's time capsule. The conversation takes a turn and Midoriya's caught between his promise to All Might and his boyfriend. They also talk a bit about Bakugou. Mostly fluff! Some comedy but I sure hope it's at least kinda funny lmao.


A/N: Hello there! This is for day 3: Trust for TodoDeku Week 2018! I wrote this relatively quickly but I've at least looked over it once so hopefully it's acceptable? Also posting a bit early because I won't be in a place with Internet on Day 3; hope you like it and thank you for reading it!

* * *

Midoriya sighed and rubbed his brow, his face drenched with sweat. He leaned on the shovel with a groan.

"Isn't this hole big enough already?"

"Nope." The other boy looked up in amusement, a spec of dirt on his cheek. "The box we chose is more square, it won't fit like this."

Midoriya groaned again and collapsed dramatically on the soft grass, burying his face in the cool dirt. The summer sun beat down on his back like UV lights from a tanning bed. "Why not just pile all of the things into the hole and forget about the box?" he mumbled around the dirt.

Todoroki rolled down next to him. "That wouldn't be a time capsule anymore now would it?" His eyes wandered off towards the classroom. "Speaking of, what did you put in it? I never got to see since everyone else in class already piled their stuff inside before me."

When Midoriya didn't answer, Todoroki glanced down before looking back ahead. "... Well it's fine, you're not obligated to tell me anything… "

"No I just… it's, it's something that doesn't make sense to other… to other people," Midoriya mumbled, this time not because of the dirt.

Todoroki tilted his head to the side, questioning.

"It's a… uh… some hair."

Todoroki blinked. "Like… yours?"

Midoriya felt his face grow hot as he felt himself tiptoeing dangerously close to the taboo topic. "No… A… All Might's."

Oh my god I sound like an actual stalker.

"... Wow, I didn't know you were that commited." To Todoroki's credit, his voice was absolutely banal. That almost made it worse.

"Erk, it's weird, I know, there's… there's a reason… behind this." Midoriya sighed. "Please believe me when I saw that I'm not a creeper who casually steals hair." It's just, that really was the start, when I received One for All. I couldn't think of anything better for the capsule topic 'Origin'. Unless I put in my Hero Analysis Notebook. Or an old figurine of All Might.

That might have actually been worse.

"I'm sure you had your reason for it." Midoriya looked up and met Todoroki's gaze. The red-white haired boy gave a rare, small smile and gently brushed Midoriya's fringes with his cool fingers. "Even if it was the most convoluted, most complicated, most Midoriya-esque reason to ever exist."

Midoriya laughed and reached over to brush off the dirt on Todoroki's cheek. "I think that summarizes most of the reasons for things I do though."

"Not when you do hero activities though. Then you just straight up don't think and go running off into bone-breaking bonanzas," Todoroki replied dryily until Midoriya gently let his lips brush his cheek.

"Sorry we can't all be heartbreakers," he teased as Todoroki's face bloomed bright red.

I'm sorry Todoroki-kun, I can't tell you about One for All, I promised All Might…

"Damn, who's the heartbreaker here… " The other boy grumped, looking away to hide his blush. Midoriya couldn't help a goofy grin to spread across his face.

"Guess what else I added? Or rather, whose… "

Todoroki turned around, blinking before realization dawned on his face. "No."

Midoriya cackled at the look of shock on Todoroki's face. "Don't worry, I didn't knot All Might's hair with ours."

"You-!"

"What can I say, I'm a romantic."

Todoroki rolled his eyes and Midoriya snorted, feeling tears start running down his face with laughter. When he could finally sit up without chuckling, Todoroki raised his eyebrows at him.

"Just to make it clear, I wouldn't hesitate to fight All Might if he tried to take you away."

"I don't think you would hesitate to fight anyone, period."

"Midoriya I'm being serious here. Also that's Bakugou, if anyone."

Kacchan… Midoriya felt his smile fade away as he looked out towards the rest of the campus and the dormitories. Todoroki followed his gaze.

"Why does he hate you so much?"

Midoriya brought his knees to his chest. "I… I think… he's just, very proud. Of himself and his Quirk," he said slowly.

"But he always goes after you," Todoroki persisted. A look of faint disgust passed his expression. "Midoriya, you and your Quirk are just as good as his. He's picking on the wrong person."

Except he isn't. He knows what I was. Who I was.

What I still would be, if it weren't for All Might.

Midoriya stared down at his scuffled worn shoes. They glimmered dull red. "Todoroki-kun, you see," Midoriya said softly. "For a long time… I didn't… didn't have a Quirk. You could even say… almost… Quirkless."

Todoroki didn't reply. Midoriya continued, not looking at his face. "In a place like UA, where your Quirk is your everything… where your Quirk is what makes or breaks a hero… I-I… I didn't have a Quirk to even get a chance."

'You're a loser, that's why you don't have a Quirk, Deku! Hahaha!'

'God stop following me around, I don't play with Quirkless losers!'

'See, if you're actually strong like All Might or me, if you're a real winner, then you can do this-'

That last time, it was hard to explain to his mother the cause of his charred back was the usual 'Kacchan's fireplace at home'.

Oh no, I'm making the mood dark- "S-so that's why I always wrote a bunch of notes on Quirks, I was always jealous or something. Ridiculous though now that my Quirk came around, just a lot later than everyone else." Midoriya forced a laugh when Todoroki gave him a sharp side-eye.

"Is it really that funny?" Midoriya flinched and felt his shoulders drop.

Todoroki stared at the dormitories again. "... That was too harsh of me. I'm sorry. But still, it's no good to bottle up feelings behind a laugh all the time. Your smile will lose meaning."

"But… what do I do with them then?" Midoriya gave such a miserable look that Todoroki felt a pang of guilt.

"Speak." Todoroki gently knocked their foreheads together so their eyes were both all that they could see. "Don't let the feelings overtake you and make you lie to yourself. Speak to someone you trust, like Iida or Ochako or Asui… or, me. If, if you want to. Ever… "

"Todoroki-kun… " Midoriya felt his eyes flutter shut as he felt Todoroki's breath along his lips. His heart began to pound, and his own breath was becoming shallower, faster.

"Midori-"

"Uoooh they're gonna kiss you guys!"

Midoriya jumped back and whipped around. Ashido was standing with her hands on her hips, the rest of Class 1-A peering from behind her. She waggled her eyebrows and gave a very not discrete wink at Midoriya that made him want to shrivel up and crawl inside the hole they had partially dug.

"Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun! I expected good students like you to be digging the soil, not each other!" Iida harrumphed and accentuated with his usual choppy motions.

"We, we did!" Midoriya protested, his face blushing harder by the second. "Look, see!"

"What is this pathetic dip, am I supposed to pour guacamole and eat it with chips or something?! To make a real hole, you need this-!" Bakugou gave a roar and slammed his fists into the ground.

Boom!

A geyser of soil shot into the air before ricochetting down with clouds of dust. Bakugou laughed maniacally in the center as Kirishima reprimanded him crossly.

"Oh geez, what-mf!"

Midoriya glanced up as Todoroki covered his mouth and began dragging him away.

"Now's our chance to escape. And be alone," he mouthed silently and Midoriya grinned.

The two ran off, leaving the rest of Class A behind in the dust as they fled under the cover of the soil.


End file.
